Born to Die
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Eddie Miller was born for 1 reason and 1 reason only. To be the ancient Egyptians Gods puppet. When he gets sent to the UK to find the chosen one.He meets a girl and tries to break free from the Gods but all that does is start a deathly war. Eddie Miller was born to die but can he stop it. Can he stop all the great evil coming. Can he finally live his life like a regular 17 year.
1. Court

**Hello, I was writing my other stories one day when I thought hmm I should write something different. So I wrote this. IT's supposed to be a series with like 6 different stories. I'm not sure if it's going to end up that way because I'm not sure if anyone is going to like it. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**court**_

* * *

"Edison Miller, do you know why you are here today" Anubis asked.

I'm not allowed to look at any of the gods in the eyes that surround me. At the moment. I could only hear their voice that gives me shivers since I was only a little boy running around the playground. I've never ever seen how any of them look like and if they look as scary as there voice don't want to see how they look like,

"No, you haven't told me" I answered his question. I know exactly how each and every one of the gods voices sound like from the top of my head. Even though I have never laid eyes on them if they speak to me I know exactly who it is.

"Would you like to know?" he asked so very calmly.

"Yeah sure, I guess" I reply.

"You have been disobeying us lately, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with us Edison!" He shot back. I didn't day a thing.

"You're not here to play games, you're here to do what we can't. You're here to do your job young osirian"

I really hate these people. I don't understand why anyone worshipped them when they were alive on earth.

"We have a new task for you" Isis tells me. Oh how great.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You must find the chosen one" She says.

"Who's the chosen one?" I asked

"That's your job to find out" She says.

A little table appeared in front of me. I cell phone appeared on it.

"You will use this phone. That way we can contact you without using too much magic. We can call you but you can't call us." She says

"I have a cell phone already" I say. She ignores my statement and continues talking.

"You will be transported to London and you have 3 days to find the chosen one or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else it's death state for you" She speaks her words slowly and the hit me in the chest like knives.

Death state, they can't put me in there. Before I can speak she opens her mouth and interrupts "Meeting dismissed. Don't fail us Eddie"

Black. For just a moment all I see is black. Then out of now where I'm in a whole new place. I saw a red double bus pass by so I'm guessing I'm in some place in the UK.

My phone started to ring. Not my normal cell phone but the one the ancient gods gave me.

I picked it up.

_"Hello?" _

_"Eddie" _

_"Osiris?" _

_"Hello" _

_"How am I supposed to fine the chosen one if I know nothing about that person?" _

_"You will know when you find the chosen one"_

_"..Well then where do I stay?" _

_"You father lives here in the UK"_

_"How am I supposed to know it's him, I haven't seen the dude since I was 6" _

_"You'll know" _were his last words before the line went dead. Well this is just upsetting. I'm in a whole new country where I have no clue to get around. I have to find some chosen one who I have no clue how they act and/or look like. Plus I have very little money and no place to stay for the night. How amazing.

As I look around a noticed a Starbucks across the street from where I'm standing. I crossed the street. As soon as I opened the door a heard someone yell owe. I just hit someone in the head.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm totally fine" She said sarcastically. She had auburn coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

"You don't look fine" I say. She held her head in her hands.

"Yeah, well my head is not used to getting doors slammed on them" She says

"I'm really sorry" I say. She looked up at me then rolled her eyes she began to walk away. I'm not sure if I should follow. If I do she will probably walk away and just keep ignoring me. At the same time I don't know what else to do so why not.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you" I say following her. She kept walking. I ran and caught up to her. I stood in front of her that way she couldn't move.

"I'm Eddie"

"You're a creep" She shoots back at me.

* * *

**Hey again. This chapter is a little short but next chapter will be longer and about 2 more character will be introduced. IF this was confusing please tell me. If you have an questions please review or PM me. IF you can can you please review and tell me what you think so far, it would mean a lot to me. Until next time...**


	2. Getaway

**I know. I know. It's been to long, but I'm here with a brand new chapter with actionish. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Getaway**_

"I'm Eddie"

"You're a creep" She shoots back at me.

"You don't even know me" I say, She began to walk and I walked along with her. It's not like I have an exact destination to arrive to anytime soon so why not.

"And I don't want to know you" She says in her heavy accent.

"Don't be too sure, everyone likes me" I say smirking making her roll her eyes.

"Well I'm not like everyone" She says continuing to walk not making eye contact with me.

"I can tell" I say making her roll her eyes. We turned at the Conner in silence.

"So why are you following me?" She asked. Why am I following her?

"I don't know" I say

"American"

"How'd you tell" I asked jokingly. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. I decided not to follow this time because what's the point. It's not like she will ever like me, plus I might die in 3 days anyway.

How did I even get here? Out of all the people on the planet why is it me that has to do this stuff? Many people who I have passed in my life time always seem to think I have this perfect life when in reality. My mom's dead. I haven't seen my dad since I was 6. My whole life I had to do these tasks for the gods. Never got to have a good childhood since my mom died.

I felt my phone vibration. It was a blocked caller ID. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Eddie, listen. Put on your ear piece"_

"Osiris? Why are you calling me on this phone?"

_"Because if I call you on the other the other phone. The other gods will know I'm helping you. Now put on your damn ear piece and listen to me!" _He yelled at me. I did as told.

"Okay now what?" I asked him. I couldn't help but wonder why he's helping me.

_"Look across from you there is a sliver car" _he tells me. And he was right there was one.

"Yeah so"

_"Get in it" _He says so calmly yet scary.

"I can't do that that's stealing, and there's people walking down the street" I tell him still looking at the car.

_"Look Eddie if you want to die in 3 days that's fine with me, I'll just let you go"_ He says

"No, I'll get in the car" I say walking up to it. I noticed there was a girl in it. Which made me stupidly stop in the middle of the road.

_"Eddie why aren't you moving?" _He asked.

_"Eddie there's a car move" _He yells at me. I looked to my right and he's was defiantly right there was a car. I moved out of the way before it could hit me but tripped and fell in front of the car.

_"You're lucky that didn't slaughter you" _

"Oh are you okay?" I hear a voice say. It was the girl from inside the car. She had dark brown almost black hair. It was wavy. Her eyes were a deep brown. She had a tan colored skin.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered.

"Are you sure, you fell pretty hard" She nicely asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it" I told her.

_"She left the car door open, Get in it and drive away" _Osiris says. He repeated it when I didn't get in.

"I'm Mara" The girl said putting her hand out to help me up.

"I got to go" I say running into the car. Before I shut the door I heard her yell "Wait that's my car".

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this!" I tell her. As I searched for her keys she opened the passenger side and climbed in the car.

"Looking for something?" She asked holding up the keys.

_"Eddie, take her keys and drive" _Osiris orders me.

"What with her in the car?!" I asked him. She gave me a confused look.

_"Unless you want to end up in death state I strongly suggest it" _He tells me. I grabbed the keys out of her hands causing her to yell "Hey!"

"Close the door" I tell her getting ready to drive.

"What No! Get out of my car" She says

"I can't"

"Well why not"

"I can't tell you"

She gave me a look,

"Seriously Mara, if I could I would but I can't so just trust me and step out of the car"

"That stealing you know"

_"Connect you phone to the car" _Osiris tells me. I did as told causing Mara to question me.

"Good now drive onto the highway and don't stop till I tell you so" Osiris tells me through the cars speakers.

"Wait who was that?" Mara asked. I ignored and drove through the streets.

"Why aren't you answering me? Why did you take my car? Who are you! And who was that!" She through all these questions at me.

"My names Eddie" I tell her. I was going to lie but I did steal her car giving her the truth is the least I can do.

"Eddie no talking drive!" Osiris orders me.

"Right sorry" I answer.

"Who is that? Who are you?" Mara asked

"Gosh girl do you ever shut up?" Osiris asked her which made me laugh causing her to give me a death glare.

"Turn left and drive faster!" Osiris order me. I did as told.

"Faster" He says again. I drove a little faster.

"Eddie Faster!" He screams as me.

"Don't go faster, you're already over the speed limit!" Mara says.

"Faster Edison. Time is running out!" Osiris says.

"Who are you" Mara asked him again. She looked at me. "Who is he" She asked.

"Go into the back Ally of these houses" Osiris tells me.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"You wait" He simply says.

"We wait for what" I asked

"That's up to you to figure out" He says making me groan.

"You've got to be kidding me" Mara says. It was deserted down this ally. It looked dirty. And there was graffiti on the walls and garages. The road wasn't pretty smooth ether.

"When can I have my car back?" Mara asked

"I don't know?"

"I have to be home by 10, when will be done with all of this" She asked

"I want to know that too" I reply

"So who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The creepy dude giving you all these orders"

"Hey! I can hear you, be careful of the words you speak" Osiris says.

"Who are you?" Mara asked again.

"Stop asking questions" He replied

"I'll stop asking when you start answering" She says with confidence.

"Eddie, in the back seat there's a box get it" Osiris say. I looked at the back seat and there sure was. I picked it up,

Looked over at Mara. "What's in here?" I asked her.

" I don't know…My aunts husband who's my uncle I guess used my car the other day something happened to his anyway he left that in there and I keep forgetting to give it to him" She explains.

"Open it" Osiris say. I looked over at Mara she did not give me a look of approval but Osiris said it again in a serous voice. I slowly opened it scared to see what's inside.

A gun.

There was a gun inside.

"There's a gun" I mutter loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shoot her" Osiris orders.

"What?" Mara and I both say.

"You heard me Edison. Shoot the girl!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! So Mara may or may not die and Patrcia is she out of Eddies life forever? I have to admit this chapter is based on the move the gateway because of the one scene. I thought it would be perfect for this so yupp. All credits for the scene Idea goes to the writers of that movie. So if this chapter was confusing please please tell me. It would mean a lot to me if you review so please review and give me suggestions. Pm me for any questions who knows it could be the start of a friendship. Until next time...**


	3. Kidnapped

**Eddie's POV:**

Tears streamed down her face.

"Shoot her" Osiris says again calmly and without emotion. I can't. I can't take away an innocent beings life.

"Come on, don't act like you haven't done it before. What makes her so different that you can't" he asked. I ignored.

I moved my index finger slowly to the trigger. She looked the other way, I don't blame her. If I were about to die I wouldn't want to see it all happen.

I can't. I can't shoot her.

"I can't "I speak.

Mara turns her head slowly to face me, she mouthed 'thank you'.

"Good choice, she's smart. You could use her to help you" Osiris tells me.

"Start driving, stay on the highway" he continues giving me orders.

I do as told. We drive down the highway for 10 minutes when I stop at a red light. I looked over at Mara. She was small. Had big brown eyes full of curiosity. She seemed nice and kind and one of those really annoying helpful people that make everyone else look bad because they're not as helpful. Her medium length thick hair covered most of her face as she looked out the window. Few and fewer buildings passed by as we drove down the long highway. I broke the silence by asking "why does your aunt's boyfriend or husband have a gun in his car?"

She turned to face me taking her eyes of the streets as it got darker.

"I don't know, he's weird. And really creepy. I don't understand how my aunt and he get along but they do... I haven't known him very long. I just moved in over the summer" she explains to me.

"Why did you move in, what about your parents?" I asked regretting it after. I may have went on personal grounds.

"There busy with work, traveling the world" she tells me putting her eyes back at her side window.

"What about yours" she asks.

"What about my what?" I say confused.

"Parents"

"Oh" I say thinking back. Thinking of them only gives me bad memories.

"you don't have to answer of you don't want to" she says after. And that's what I do, I don't answer.

We arrived at our destination shortly after. It was a building in a small town near London.

"How are you supposed to know who she is" Mara asked.

"I don't know, apparently I will just know" I tell her.

I took a breath and walked in the building with Mara by my side.

"So what now?" She asked.

I looked around. Elevator.

"I guess we take the elevator and see where it leads us" I suggested.

She nodded her head in agreement. We walked over and the door opened. A girl that looked about our age came out came out. She was small, short like Mara but shorter. She had curly dark brown hair. She wore dark eye makeup that brought out her brown eyes. She was tan like Mara.

She walked out of the elevator with an evil smirk. We entered.

"Okay, what floor?" Mara spoke up.

"I don't know just a random one…..5" I say. She pressed the button down.

"Wait, Wait!" I female voice called. I held the elevator doors open.

She came in and stood in between me and Mara.

"Where you headed to?" Asked Mara.

"Floor 5" The women said.

She had long wavy dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were blue-green, kind of like mine. Her skin was pale and her lips were light pink. She doesn't look like she she's wearing any makeup but I could be wrong. It's her. She looked at me oddly as I studied her carefully.

I looked over at Mara. "It's her" I mouthed. She looked at me like I was crazy.

The elevator doors opened. The girl went out. I followed.

"It's you" I said to her. She stopped and looked back at me with a look saying 'are you crazy'.

"You have to listen to me" I tell her.

"Who are you?" She started "And what do you want from me?" She finished

"You're the chosen one" I let her know.

"Chosen one?" She repeated me "Okay now I know you're crazy" She says opening her door to her apartment.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy but its true" I start.

She looks for waiting for me to explain myself but how exactly do I do that. I myself don't even know everything that's going on.

I take a breath and a step closer to her and open my mouth to explain.

"I'm the osirian, the gods put me on a mission to find you... The chosen one" I say

"And how exactly do you know I'm this chosen one?" She asked

"Because I do, I can't tell you how. You just have to trust me on this" I say.

She looked at me for another moment before slamming the door in my face. Well isn't she just sweet.

I turned around to see Mara. She was watching the whole thing.

"So what now?" She asked

"It's off to death state for me I guess" I say. I little more calmed then I imagined me ever saying.

"What exactly is death state" the little brown haired girl asked me.

We stepped into the elevator while this guy stepped out. He was tall with fluffy hair. I'm not exactly sure what just happened by I think him and Mara had a moment while she bumped into him on the way in.

"It's a state, full of death" I answers her question. Her smile went upside down.

"So like hell" she questioned.

"Yeah except..." I stopped and thought about it. "Worse" I finished.

We went in the car and drove silently. We decided to stop at a motel for the night.

**Nina's POV:**

I came out of the shower and walked into the living room of my and my gran's apartment. She was out of town at the moment. My hair was still wet and I left a trail of water following me.

I heard my phone ringing and checked my jacket pocket which I left laying down on the sofa. It wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this" I hear a man's voice say.

I live here alone with my gran, there shouldn't be anyone else here. Oh no. I turned around to see a man. He looked about my age. He was tall about 6'1. He had dirty blonde fluffy hair. Worst part is that I know exactly who he is. Jerome Clark.

"what are you going here, Jerome?" I asked holding my towel very tightly on me.

"I'm really sorry to do this Nina" he starts walking towards me. By instinct I move back.

"I asked

"This" he says throwing a fist towards me. The room went black.

**Mara's POV:**

I sat on one of the two beds in the motel room I shared with a stranger Eddie. He was in the shower.

So far today I got my car stolen. I almost died. I almost got in a car accident. I met a stranger and is going to sleep in the same room as him tonight and I left the city to go to a creepy small town.

My mother would be so ashamed of me. My dad would be disappointed I didn't call the cops. My aunt Trudy, I don't even know what she will do.

I wonder how Eddie is feeling about all this. He obviously doesn't want to be a part in any of this but forced to. And then that girl, the "chosen one" she must be very creeped out.

"So what are you thinking about?" I hear a voice say. Eddie's voice.

"Nothing" I lied.

He was shirtless. I tried to keep myself from looking.

"you like what you see" he asked very cockily. I didn't answer.

We stayed in a room of silence for a while.

He spoke up" I'm sorry"

"For what"

"… You know, stealing your car. And then almost killing you and dragging out here with me" he says.

"apology accepted, just please don't almost kill me again" I say

"I'll try not too" he says, I smile at him.

We talked until we feel asleep. He's the exact opposite of me. He told me about the gods, being the osirian. Most of his life story but he didn't really talk about his mum and looked sad when she would come up. He also told me about this girl Patricia and how he cannot stop thinking of her even though they only shared about 3 minutes together.

I told him about me too which he replied to me by saying that I'm a total nerd. I'm surprised at me by saying this but today is actually one of the best days of my life. I actually felt a real adventure for once. Besides the fact that Eddie almost killed me, he's not that bad of a guy and probably the closest thing I've ever had to a friend besides the librarian.

* * *

**Hey! So it's been awhile. I'm honestly truly sorry, these passed months have been hard for me and no matter what a do I just couldn't write. When I did mange to it was horrible. I know this wasn't one of my best chapters and I'm sorry for that. Please review and tell my your thoughts and opinions and if you have a suggestion don't be afraid to share them. The reviews mean a lot to me and if you can take some time to review that would be great. Have a good day. Until next time...**


End file.
